Annie and Finnick: The BeachWitness to Everything
by zoe12choco
Summary: This is a fan fiction piece about Annie and Finnick, from a part in their childhood all the way to when Annie finishes her Hunger Games. It is mostly about their friendship and their developed love for each other. It is rated Teen because of the violence in the Hunger Games. Please read and enjoy! All of the characters used in this story are Suzanne Collin's.


Chapter 1

Annie's POV

I sit in my parents fishing shop at the little table they had set up for me. It is right in front close to the entrance of the fishing shop. I am working on some string bracelets. Almost everyone in District Four wears them. Depending on how you make them, they mean different things; love, friendship, family, fears, accomplishments, etc. I know how to make almost all of them. They are very cheap and you don't only have to use string. You can use anything you want, but I normally use string. Everyone in District Four comes to me for bracelets. It makes me proud. I sell them for only 2 cents each, but because people buy so many I get a fair amount of money. Personally, I only have two bracelets. They are both on my left ankle. They are both from my parents- one to signify when I was born and the other to signify when I started working here.

The bell to the fishing shop rings. That means that someone either came into the shop or left. I look up and it was Finn. Finn, Finn, Finn, my bestest friend ever! He is strange though. He likes to make bracelets with me, but not normally out of string. I give him lots of friendship bracelets. He wears them all over his ankles and wrists. He has not given me any bracelets.

Finn walks straight over to me and asks me, "Do you want to come to the beach with me?"

"No."

I hate the beach. And Finn knows that. It is dirty and smelly and there's tons and tons of water! I hate water. I make bracelets. That is what I do. I do not fish.

"Annie, you have to learn to face your fears." He rolls his eyes and scowls, but then quickly smiles, "I made a bracelet for you!"

He finally got around to it!

"Really? Where?" I am so excited I can hardly contain myself.

"At the beach," Finn says. What a jerk!

I scrunch up my nose and give him the evilest look I can muster.

"No," I reply. Then I give him a sweet look and say, "You could always stay here and make bracelets with me!" Maybe he will! Then I might be able to get him to give me the bracelet he made for me!

He leans in real close to my face and says…

"No." Then he stomps out of the shop.

Oh the nerve of some people.

Finnick's POV

Today is the perfect day to go to the beach, almost too perfect. The sun is out and not one cloud is in the sky. The sand feels perfect between my toes. I love the beach. I am a fisherman. So is my father. The water is a beautiful aqua color and the waves look gentle. I run all the way to "Cresta's Fishing Shop." Maybe today will be the day Annie will finally agree to hang out with me on the beach. She does not know what she is missing. She tells everyone that it is because she will never need to go to the beach because she makes bracelets, plus the beach is to dirty and smelly for Miss Princess over here. But I know the real reason. It is because when she was seven years old she was at the beach with her parents, collecting seashells. She ran into the water and started playing and splashing with her parents. But then she went in too deep, and her parents cannot swim, so they could not get her. Then the waves started getting really big, and she had a wipeout and started drowning. Luckily my father and I were fishing nearby and rescued her just in the nick of time. That is why she hates the beach so much.

As I open the door to the shop, the welcoming bell rings. Annie's head pops up from her intent stare at her bracelets, and she looks at me. A giant smile lights up her whole face and she literally begins to bounce up and down in her chair. Oh that Annie. It's a wonder how she can be so happy in such a sad world. That's why I like her so much and that's why I am friends with her.

"You want to go to the beach with me?" I ask her. My hands are behind my back and I am crossing my fingers for good luck. Please let her come to the beach with me today, I think.

"No," her voice drops and she does not seem as excited as she did when I came in. Boy is she one stubborn nine year old!

"Annie, you have to learn to face your fears." She looks hurt. Then I say, "I made a bracelet for you!" And I actually had. I had made it with seaweed, sand string, and red string. It had lots of knots knotted into it. I like knots. So does Annie. I made it for her to signify our friendship. She already has given me tons of them, but I have never gotten around to giving her one.

"Really? Where?" She begins to bounce up and down in her chair again and another huge smile pops up on her face.

That's when I realize a way to get her to the beach.

"At the beach," I say with confidence that she will definitely come to the beach with me now.

But then she stops bouncing and gives me the funniest look ever. It is hard for me to hold back the giggles.

"No," she says again. I am as heartbroken as a ten year old can get.

She says something about bracelets, but all I can say back to her is a big, mean, snobby…

"No." I stomp out of that Annie's shop and run through the sand all the way back home.

I don't even return to the beach the whole rest of the day.

It had been too perfect.


End file.
